Niñero de improviso
by Albus Riddle
Summary: Dudley va a casa de su primo para disculparse con él por como fue y como lo trató. Pero la mujer de Harry está de parto y Dudley tiene que hacerse cargo de James, cosa que seguramente nunca olvidará. One-shot. {James}


_**Título: **Niñero de improviso _

**_Número de palabras:_**_ 2678_

_**Protagonistas del fic: **Dursley Dudley, Harry Potter y James Sirius Potter.  
_

**_Rated:_**_ K_

**_Disclaimer: _**_como ya he dicho muchas veces nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes, lugares y objetos mencionados son obra de J.K. Rowling. Y hago esto sin animos de lucro._

**_Resumen: _**_Dudley va a casa de su primo para disculparse con él por como fue y como lo trató. Pero la mujer de Harry está de parto y Dudley tiene que hacerse cargo de James, cosa que seguramente nunca olvidará._

**_Avisos:_**_pocos, no hay lemon, ni incesto, ni Slash, ni shota ni nada de eso. Como mucho decirles que la edad de Harry y Dudley es de 40 años y la de James Sirius 4._

* * *

_**Dudley Dursley PVO**_

* * *

**Niñero de improviso**

* * *

**I**

Camino lentamente por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la casa, midiendo mis pasos como con miedo de que algún hechizo me salte a la cara y me pueda matar. Miro la casa que tengo delante, según el cartel el número doce de Grimmauld Place, antes de llamar a la puerta.

Oigo un par de gritos y unas carreras y después como se abre la puerta. Le sonrío un poco nervioso a mi primo, bastante más grande y guapo que de pequeño, y miro al niño que tiene entre los brazos, con el pelo y los ojos castaños y los mofletes inflados, haciendo un mohin e intentando que le deje en el suelo.

— Du-Dudley — susurra algo sorprendido y con una ceja alzada —. ¿Qué haces aquí? Si vienes a decirme bicho raro puedes irte por donde has venido.  
— No, yo en realidad... — me rasco la nuca suspirando y pensando bien en lo que voy a decirle —. En realidad quería pedirte perdón, precisamente por eso.

Me mira de arriba abajo y se aparta un poco dejándome pasar. Entro en la casa y me estremezco al ver que es más grande por dentro, aún no me acostumbro a la magia. Me siento en las escaleras y vuelvo a mirar al niño que tiene entre brazos.

— ¿Qui-quién es? — pregunto curioso.  
— Mi hijo, el mayor — lo deja en el suelo y camina a paso lento hacia mí —. Tiene cinco años y es un trasto.  
— ¿Mayor? — repito asintiendo —. ¿Tienes más?  
— Un hijo más si, pero está con sus primos. Y mi mujer está embarazada de nuevo. De hecho puede parir en cualquier momento.

Juego con mis dedos un poco nervioso. Lo deja en el suelo y el niño de apenas cinco años se acerca a mí, mirándome con curiosidad.

Recuerdo sus palabras y lo pienso bien. Recuerdo el chico de doce años que se fue a ese colegio de bichos... de magos. Niego, tengo que aprender la diferencia. He venido a pedirle perdón a mi primo, no para comportarme como mi padre.

Cuando tenía doce años apenas parecía un niño y ahora... ahora es todo un hombre. Y con dos hijos y uno en camino.

El niño, del que todavía no sé el nombre, se para frente a mí y me hace gestos de que me agache.

Me arrodillo delante de él y me mira para después mirar a Harry.

— Pues no os parecéis — frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirarme —. Él parece más amable — me señala.  
— James — frunce el ceño —. Vete a tu cuarto y...

Se calla de repente y no entiendo por qué hasta que veo una nutria plateada y con forma de espectro. Me asusto un poco por lo que puede ser pero veo que no es más que magia y me siento en la escalera, quedándome asombrado al escucharlo hablar con voz de mujer.

— Ginny, mi mujer — me mira —. Está de parto.  
— Oh, yo... Enhorabuena.

Mira a James y luego a mí.

— Dudley...  
— No, no, no — niego al saber a lo que se está refiriendo.  
— ¿No querías hacer las paces? Pues cuida de él y te perdono.

Abro la boca para replicar mas no me da tiempo porque desaparece casi al instante.

Bajo la mirada y me estremezco al ver la sonrisa malvada que se ha formado en su rostro. Una sonrisa más propia de un asesino que de un niño de cuatro años.

— ¿Así qué tú eres mi tito? — me pregunta cambiando su cara por una de cachorrito abandonado.  
— Pues sí, algo así... — me muerdo el labio y miro por la casa.

Es una casa bastante vieja pero bien decorada. Se nota que una familia está viviendo aquí. Tiene fotos familiares, que por cierto se mueven, una escalera que al parecer no conduce a ninguna parte ya que acaba en un muro y un par de escobas aparentemente nuevas.

Noto que algo tira de mis pantalones y bajo la vista para ver al niño de pelo castaño y revuelto, como si no se hubiese peinado nunca aunque con marcas de cepillado a los lados.

— Tengo hambre, quiero comida.  
— Ya, pero es que yo...  
— ¡QUÉ QUIERO COMIDA! — chilla con una fuerza que demuestra que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y empieza a correr en círculos al rededor mio repitiéndolo una y otra y otra vez.  
— Vale, vale — suspiro frotándome la sien —. Dime dónde está la cocina.  
— Por aquí... tonto el último — comienza a correr hacia una de las puertas abiertas y suspiro. Camino detrás de él lo más rápido que puedo. Si bien es cierto que ya no estoy tan... rellenito como de pequeño, no tengo la vitalidad de un niño de cuatro años con hiperactividad.

Llego a la cocina y me sorprendo un poco al verla tan... normal. Tiene su horno, sus fogones y su botella de butano. Su frigorífico y su lavaplatos.

— ¿Qué quieres comer, enano?  
— No soy enano — se apoya en mi pierna con una mano y me mira, dándome cuenta que apenas me llega por la cintura —. Soy grande, soy un gran león — suelta un gruñido de león.  
— Está bien, señor león, ¿qué quieres comer?  
— Una rana de chocolate.

Una... ¿qué? ¿Qué diablos es una rana de chocolate? Haber, claro, un trozo de chocolate con forma de rana. Abro el frigorífico y lo miro buscando esa rana, aunque no la veo.

— ¿Dónde está la rana?  
— Aquí — saca una caja de plástico azul con forma de pentagono.  
— Pe-pe-pero si la tenías tú desde el principio.

Abre la caja pentagonal y veo una rana de chocolate. Y, por si no la he visto bien, ésta salta a mi frente para luego huir por la estancia dando saltos como si estuviera viva. ¿O es qué en realidad sí que lo está?

La palidez de mi rostro a causa de la rana desaparece tras unos segundos y me quedo mirando como el niño, según Harry James, persigue a la rana por toda la cocina. Salta sobre ella y la coge con sus manitas. La sacude un poco y le arranca de un mordisco la cabeza, provocándome una pequeña arcada.

James se acaba la rana y me mira mientras suelta un eructo.

— Hum... deliciosa.  
— Si tú lo dices — me encojo de hombros y cojo la caja del suelo.

Voy a tirarla a la basura cuando veo una especie de cromo en su interior. Lo cojo y me quedo asombrado al ver que el que está en el cromo no es otro que Harry Potter. Le doy la vuelta y leo la inscripción "Harry Potter, 1980-presente. El niño que vivió".

— El niño que vivió — repito frunciendo el ceño y miro a James, que tiene la cara llena de chocolate. Cojo un trapo de la mesa, me aseguro que es limpio y me arrodillo a su lado para limpiarsela.

Cuando acabo y lo suelto vuelve salir corriendo de la cocina.

— Este niño — susurro poniéndome en pie y dejando el trapo en la mesa de nuevo — es hiperactivo.

Y salgo corriendo detrás de él para no perderme en esa enorme casa que por dentro es mucho más grande que por fuera.

Tras unos momentos de búsqueda por la planta baja de la casa escucho unas voces en una sala y entro.

La sala es una especie de salón-comedor con un par de sofás y sillones, una televisión, un par de revistas y poco más. En uno de los sofás, en el más grande, veo a James estirado y tumbado, con los pies en el reposacabezas.

Miro la tele con curiosidad, pero lo cierto es que parece una televisión normal. Con sus botones, su pantalla, su mando a distancia.

Me acerco al niño, curioso por saber como un niño de su edad ha podido encenderla, y me siento en un sillón.

— ¿Qué ves?  
— Bob Esponja, es una serie muggle de una esponja — dice como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.  
— ¿Muggle? — repito curioso. Me suena esa palabra, de mi primo Harry, aunque no sé de qué.  
— Chi — dice sin apartar la mirada del televisor y tarareando la canción que el bicho amarillo con agujeros canta.  
— Pero, ¿qué es muggle?  
— Pues — frunce el ceño al ver que no me callo, ya que al parecer sólo quiere ver Bob Esponja —. Un muggle es alguien no mágico.  
— Osea, como yo.

Asiento. Al ver que vuelve a fruncir el ceño no vuelvo a hacer preguntas y miro la televisión, esperando que no quiera estar así mucho rato.

* * *

**II**

Tras un par de episodios de ese ser insufrible y con voz de pito James apaga la tele desde el mando y se pone en pie de un salto, bostezando. Miro la hora y descubro que ya son más de las diez de la noche.

Se acerca a mí.

— Tito, ¿me lees un cuento para dormir? — dice, soltando otro pequeño bostezo y frotándose los ojos con los puños.

Asiento y me pongo en pie. Normalmente a esta hora aún estaría viendo la TV o con mi novia... ¡Mierda! Se me ha olvidado llamarla para decirle que llegaré tarde.

Al ver la insistencia del chico le cojo en brazos y salgo del cuarto, acunándolo entre mis brazos.

— ¿Dónde está tu cuarto, pe... gran león? — sonríe por como lo llamo y señala una puerta cercana.

Entro en ella con cuidado de no tirarlo de mis brazos y miro el cuarto. Es una habitación con dos camas y decorado con posters infantiles de algunas series muggles y otras no, ya que se mueven.

Camino con cuidado de no tropezar con ninguno de los muñecos que hay en el suelo tirados y lo dejo sobre la cama con una gran "J" en el centro, mirando la otra con una "A" y preguntándome con curiosidad cómo se llamaría el otro chico que al parecer estaba con sus titos y primos.

Le arropo y miro la estantería.

— ¿Cuál te leo?  
— La de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.

Asiento y lo busco con la mirada. Lo saco y me quedo un poco impresionado por la portada de tapa dura.

— La de "El cuento de los tres hermanos".

Asiento y la busco en el indice. Me tumbo a su lado, dejando que apoyase su cabeza en mi pecho y pongo el libro en el suyo, comenzando a relatarlo.

Más o menos cuando el mediano se va con su esposa muerta ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos sobre la cama, sin apenas cambiar la posición. Salvo porque el libro reposa sobre él y me abraza con ambas manos como si fuese su almohada.

* * *

**III**

Noto como unas manos me zarandean y abro los ojos lentamente. Miro primero a Harry, con rostro de preocupación, y después a James, que sigue profundamente dormido.

Me levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo tumbo en la cama de nuevo, tapándolo con la manta. Dejo el libro en su sitio y salgo del cuarto junto a Harry.

— Dudley, ¿qué tal? Mucho lío.  
— No, la verdad es que es un buen chico — sonrío —. Pero si, es un pelin trasto. Aunque se ha portado bastante bien.  
— Me alegro — se aparta un mechón de ese indomable pelo moreno, que había heredado su hijo, y suspira cansado —. Al final es una niña.  
— Felicidades — susurro, porque aún estamos junto a la puerta y no quiero despertar al pequeño gran león —. Una pequeña princesa.  
— Eso es.

Me sonríe de nuevo y me hace señas para que le siga, hacia la cocina. Me siento en una silla frente a él.

— Pues lo prometido es deuda — dice tras unos segundos de silencio, mientras se limpia las gafas —. Te perdono. Eso sí, te perdono por el pasado.  
— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto curioso alzando una ceja.  
— A que no te pienso perdonar si me vuelves a decir "bicho raro" o cosas de esas.  
— Harry, escucha. Eso fue mi padre y mi madre, que me metieron esas cosas en la cabeza.

Niega con una cansada sonrisa en el rostro y mira la habitación, como buscando algo.

— Pues parece que has conseguido que no ponga enredos... ¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
— Dos palabras — alzo el indice y el corazón — Bob, Esponja.  
— Oh, eso — suelta una carcajada —. ¿Te lo has tenido que tragar? Cuanto lo siento. Pero esa esponja lo hipnotiza.  
— Si, pero he de irme. Tengo una novia que no sabe donde estoy y mucho sueño. Así que a menos que quieras que te arrope y te lea un cuento...  
— Pues si quieres — suelta una carcajada y se pone en pie —. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Asiento y caminamos hacia ella. Salgo para irme pero me giro al oir que me llama.

— Vuelve pronto, parece que le caes bien.  
— Eso ni lo dudes, ese gran león no se librará de mí tan facimente.

Y, antes de darle tiempo a preguntar el porqué del mote me encojo de hombros, me giro y me encamino hacia la calle con una sonrisa divertida y cansada a la vez.

_**FIN**_


End file.
